The Spark Of Femmes
by SparkShock
Summary: Two normal teenage girls are in there garden when they find two shiny rocks and end up with a whole new life, including making friends and foes. Elita-1 and Optimus are NOT together in any way Ratchet/ OC Optimus Prime/OC - ON HOLD PEOPLE DONT FREAK!
1. The finding and change

**Me: I do not own transformers or any characters except my OC`s and plot**

**Alexia: Heyheyheyheyhey**

**Kayla : Have you had your daily chocolate yet?**

**Alexia: chocolatechocolatenonono**

**Me: oh god…**

**Keyla: this is the authors first fanfic if you attack her you deal with me *gets a gun***

Alexia POV

Me and Keyla were walking around my garden when I saw something shiny and blue in the bush so I walked over to it and shouted Keyla to come and see, so we both picked up a piece of metal and I noticed that the pieces of metal were glowing but when I was looking at the symbols on it I heard "OH MY GOD ALEXIA! YOUR EYES ARE BRIGHT BL-" "STOP YOUR FUCKING YELLING,WOMAN!" I look at her and calmly say "now both of our eyes are bright blue an we picked up weird pieces of metal but we have to try and stay cal-" I got cut off with a feeling of intense pain in my heart that ends up knocking me out…

Keyla POV

Oh my god what happened to Alexia! I run over to her and catch her head before she reaches the floor and I sit down with her head in my lap as I see weird black symbols spreading over her arms and neck, but as I look closer the symbols are starting to glow blue and I see one symbol on her shoulder what looks like a robot type tiger. I look at my arms and start to panic as the same thing has happened to me...but the veins in my arms are starting to turn the same glowing blue colour as on Alexia`s symbols but then I start to feel a stinging sensation going up my arms what ends up with me pushing Alexia of my lap onto the grass and I start to wriggle on the ground as the sting goes to my heart and I find it hard to breathe and eventually I pass out as darkness takes over my vision.

Alexia and Keyla dream (yes they are in the same dream)

_Alexia and Keyla open there eyes and look around until they see each other and shout "ALEXIA/KEYLA!" and crush each other with hugs until they hear a low voice saying "hello my daughters, my name is Primus and I am the god of the cybertronions, I have chosen you two femmes to stop the war between the Autobots and Decepticons! The Autobots are there for peace and the Decepticons are there for hate, as you have noticed you look different and I am giving you the chance to be born as my daughters so I shall be your sire but I also have to give you names so Alexia you can be SparkShock and Keyla your ShockSpark as you are twins you should have similar names but now my daughters I will send you back to earth a couple of miles away from the NEST HQ and don't worry you will already be able to talk Cybertronian when you online, farewell my sparkdaughters I love you both"_

SparkShock POV

I onlined my optics to see trees above my head and I also see my sister on the floor _OH MY PRIMUS HE ACTULLY DID IT! IT WASN'T A DREAM! WERE FRAGGING CYBERTRONIAN FEMMES! _I look at my twin to see her wake up and all of a sudden I'm on my back with my sister straddling me and yelling "THATPEICEOFFRAGGINGSCRAPDIDTHISTOUS"I grab her servos and hold them with mine saying calmly "ok first breathe or you will go into status lock and secondly yes he's done it to us and I'm pretty pissed off with the fragwhole too but we have to remain calm and wait for the Autobots ok?" she sighs and says " ok shock I guess we just have to wait" I finally get a chance to see our bi-ped forms and I have to say we look hot! I am a Ibiza Inferno with midnight blue and purple flames and ShockSpark is a Ferrari 599 GTB in neon yellow with red heart monitor lines around it.

**This was my first fic and I would like for you to review it and give me ideas to either continuing or not :) -SparkShock**


	2. Boss-bot and medic-bot

**ShockSpark : The author doesn't own Transformers or any characters in this Fanfic except for her OC`s **

**SparkShock : LIKE ME! :D**

**Me: yes, like you Shock**

**SparkShock : I feel HAPPY yeyeyeyeyeyeye-**

**ShockSpark : *hits Shock on helm with wrench***

**Me: oh god…anyway this is a warning for language used in this Fic**

ShockSpark POV

We both heard voices and movement behind us so we both help servos for comfort as we didn't know if the people or bots were going to be good or bad what worried me deeply, so I did the only thing I knew to do at this time and that was bringing my little twin sister closer to my chest plates for extra comfort and as I heard the ped steps coming closer to our area so I took a protective stance in front of my sister.

As I looked to the direction I saw 2 mechs come into view and as mutch as I was afraid of them I stayed tall but my thoughts…lets just say arnt very appropriet for the smaller mech. _Oh My Primus the smaller neon yellow mech is fragging good for the optics of mine-_I was cut out of my thoughts when the taller mech came over to us and kneeled down saying in a gentle voice "Hello my designation is Optimus Prime, I would like to know what faction you are on and how did you get here because there is bearly any femmes left on earth"

I look at him and say "Well seeing as you're a nice mech, my designation is ShockSpark and this is my sparktwin SparkShock and we are here because our sire Primus sent us" and that was when he .

SparkShock POV

When Optimus wakes up after Ratchet hits him on the head with a wrench…Ow, I step forward and quietly whisper "hey" then Optimus turns to me and I can see something in his optics but it is unknown to me but for some reason…I like it. I walk over to optimus with my sister still holding on to me as I say "my sister is a bit overprotective about me and there is no point in saying my designation but I wanna know…are you courting anyone?"

Then Spark jabs my side "OW"I look at her and jab here back saying " don't fragging do that you could ruin my paintjob!" Optimus and Ratchet chuckle when Optimus says to me " no im not courting anyone and im guessing you're a bit of a hyper one" I nod and say " yes-yes-yes-yes-im-very-hyper" then _CLANK _I pick up the wrench of the floor and chuck it back at ratchet and shout " WATCH IT HATCHET I ALSO HAVE A BAD TEMPER!" he then gives me the look what clearly says Don't-Start-Me so I glare at him and he glares back.

Optimus then asks me " not to be mean or anything but how do you have the same pattern as my flames on you but in a different colour?" I smile and say "its was Primus`s idea and he also gave my sisters paint job what looks like Hatchet`s _ignoring the death glare he gave me_ so im guessing Primus must have done our paint jobs like this for some reason" I get a humming sound in reply and then he says " ok seeing that you are Autobots lets get you back to base femmes" him , Hatchet , my sister and myself all change to our bi-ped modes and roll out to the `base' and when I think about it Optimus has a nice aft.

Optimus POV

When me and ratchet found the femmes lets just say we were shocked, as the last femmes on our planet were lost including my sister `Lita and her sisters Moon and Mia. Also what was even more shocking was that the femmes were twins but with similar design as my own and Ratchet and I could only laugh at the question I got from SparkShock about if I was courting or not and I think Ratchet likes ShockSpark and if the chevy twins find out... oh Primus they would not let Ratchet live it down. _When I really look at ShockSpark`s form I have to say she looks attractive and I really want to run my servos over her cerves and-_ I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard Ratchet say we were at the base already. This is going to be fun seeing how the femmes react to the twins... that if me and Ratchet don't tear them apart.

**And that was the end of chapter 2 - SparkShock**

**Me: if you liked it fave it or comment for the auther to get notes from and lets see if the chevy twins make a move on our femmes**

**Optimus and Ratchet : NO THEY WILL NOT *gets swords out***

**Me: ok ok don't attack me *hides behind ShockSpark***

**ShockSpark and SparkShock : Till all is one **


	3. Meeting the Autobots

**SparkShock: thanks for your favourite for the fic! You are all awesome **

**Me: ok who`s gonna say it**

**ShockSpark: FINE! The author does not own Transformers or its characters, only OC`s and plot**

**SparkShock: Ratchet is sooo smexy!**

**ShockSpark: NO! Ratchet is old! Optimus is smexy!**

**Me: OK! OPTIMUS AND RATCHET ARE BOTH FRAGGING SMEXY!**

ShockSpark POV

As we follow behind Optimus and Hatchet I can only wonder what the rest of the Autobots are going to look like and if they will be friendly to me and my sister, coz if they aren't they will deal with me and I won't back down to a fight.

After five kliks **(minutes) **we came to a big building with many people running around and talking to others, then when we came in they all stared at us so I stare right back even though I'm in bi-ped mode still so they can't see my optics. Optimus stopped and we transformed only too hear many gasps of the humans, so Optimus brought us over too some other Autobots who remind me of skittles because of their colours.

They stare at us until Optimus finally says something "Autobots these are our new team mates and I'm sure they can introduce themselves to you all" oh Primus his voice is so low it gives me goose bumps…In the good way. So I can sense everybot`s optics on me and my sister as we walked in front of Optimus and Hatchet and then I began to speak…

SparkShock POV

I stood next to my sister and watched to other bots while she talked " Well hello everybot, My designation is ShockSpark and my sparktwin`s designation is SparkShock and before you say anything yes we are femmes and yes we are twin femmes also our sire is Primus that's why we have the same patterns as Ratchet and Optimus, Any questions?" the whole group looked shocked and I could see Ratchet checking me out so I couldn't help but giggle…yes its very childish to giggle but who cares?

Then Ratchet came forward and named the mechs in order "bumblebee is our scout, Que is our…scientist, Ironhide is our weapons specialist, Sideswipe, Dino is our blades specialist, then there is Mudflap and Skids they are cybertronian warriors and obviously I'm Ratchet the medic and Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots and the keeper of the Matrix" I then saw red writing saying `ENERGON TANK LOW 15%' so I look at my sister to see that she also had the same warning.

I look at my Ratchet _wait…MY Ratchet were did that come from_ and I say "erm Ratch can we have some energon?" he said to me "of corse im sorry I forgot that you hadn't had any energon in a while" he suprirised me by taking my servo in his and saying " Optimus bring ShockSpark with you because im sure she needs energon too"

I turned to see that Optimus was also holding Spark`s servo,I also notised that everybot had a bigger look of shock on their faceplates and I heard one of the twins say " oh mah` primu` Hatchet ha` ah femme" and his twin say " bout` time he go` laid" and I swear I saw Ratchet smile.

Ratchet POV **(Ratchet is awesome)**

The first time I saw the femmes I could tell this was the start of something good and maybe just maybe we might end up winning this fragging war against the decepticons but I can't keep my optics of one of the femmes. SparkShock.

The name its self describes the great beauty she has and I can feel a pull in my spark towards her like she is the only bot near me and the bright yellow paint job with red heart monitor lines what attract me to her even more. Sure I've seen many femmes in my time but none of them have attracted me to them as much as she does.

ShockSpark POV

I couldn't help but let my face plates heat up as Optimus was holding my servo, we got to the med-bay as Hatchet called it when Optimus said "as you are new to be cybertronians this pink siquid *Optimus holds up a cube of bright pink metallic liquid* is low grade energon and is the one you need for refuling and this bright blue liquid *hold up a second cube with bright blue liquid* is high grade energon and if you have too mutch of this it with make you dizzy"

Optimus hands me a cube of pink and blue energon mixed together that when I drank filled up my tank to 100% and I cant help but feel really giddy and I think my sister felt the same way because she started laughing and then she fell…of the berth she was sitting on and onto Ratchet`s lap and I ended up doing the same thing and I could feel Optimus`s servos on my hip plates.

I turned in his lap to face his autobot symbol and started to trace my servos around it, and then I started to feel tired and I heard Optimus and ratchet say "Recharge now SparkShock/ShockSpark" and my systems shut down.

**Me: Well there you have it! My femmes has met the other Autobots and they are gonna be doing some bonding (friendly) -SparkShock**

**SparkShock: please review and fave, give me ideas! **

**Bumblebee : ****_I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!_**

**Ironhide: I want to see if these femmes can put up a fight**

**Que: maybe I can show them my inventions!**

**Dino: the femmes looked friendly even though one looked protective**

**Sideswipe: if only my own twin was here**

**Me: aww don't worry sides, I might bright sunny here**

**Mudflap: There hot!**

**Skids: but tha` doc-bot and boss-bot both hav` em`**

**SparkShock/ShockSpark: STAY AWAY FROM US **


	4. Training and Suprises

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating faster, it's just because I was on holiday without my laptop :-( but anyway I managed to make ideas for my story I hope ya like em` :D **

**SparkShock: OMG RATCHET IS SO HOT!**

**ShockSpark: NO OPTIMUS IS!**

**Me: Seeing as those two *motions to the twin femmes* aren't going to say it, I do not own Transformers or any characters! Only my OC characters and plot**

**Mudflap/Skids: US! :D**

**Ratchet: *hits them with wrench***

**Ratchet/Optimus: US, GLITCH!**

**Me: Also a warning for language…these mech`s are such frag heads**

ShockSpark POV

Well after meeting the Autobots and getting flirted with by the Chevy twins I found out that me and my sister had training to do with Ironhide…fun…after we had our morning energon I faced my sis and said " are you sure you want to do the training today?" she surprised me by _laughing?_ And she said "I forgot to tell you that when we were humans I did gymnastics haha so im not going to be that vonrable with ol` ironaft haha" I just shake my head as we walk to the training room where we can see Ironhide standing there with his arms crossed facing the door, looking pissed off…slag were late!

SparkShock POV

Frag fragging slaggy slag we are sooo dead when we go in there with ironaft,I can see the same look on my sisters face…oh I wish Rach was here…but never mind. We walk into the training room and suddenly ironaft is in front of us " you two are late on your first training session, and you are just lucky that I'm not going to report this" he scolded us so I just stare at him and to my sister and say " whatever ironaft" he looks at and points to the middle of the room and says "get into position young femme and ill train with you first"

I skip over to the centre and watch as ironaft comes over and says "bring it" I run towards him and do a front flip over his head and kick his back plates and it launches him forward, I jump over to him and stomp on his chest keeping him on the ground and I hear him say "ok kid look like you won" I smile victoriously and let him up and then I watch as it is my sisters turn to fight…this has got to be good.

ShockSpark POV

I walk over to Ironhide and get into position and say "come at meh then" he runs at me charging his cannons up and I feel energy in my palms so as soon as he is in front of me I put my palms towards him and it shoots him to the ground fortunately not damaging him in any way so I walk over to him raising my gun to his head and say "I win" he online`s his optics and says "can ya let meh up lil femme so ah can talk tah ya" I let him up.

He says to me and my sister "ah don't know how ya managed tah beat meh twice on ya first go and I think we might have tah go tah hatchet bout that energy stuff comin out ya hands as I don't think it's ah good thing" we nod and follow Ironaft to tha med bay just to see the hatchet at work so I walk up to him and say " hey hatchet hide needs you to have a look at me" he get a wrench out and says "well don't just stand there get ya aft on the berth and if you call me Hatchet again I will hit you with my wrench so hard that you will offline" I nod and I hear my sister snort next to me so I look at her too see that she has one of ratchet`s wrenches in her hand… oh no.

SparkShock POV

I watch as hatchet scans my sister so I decide to have a bit of fun with his wrenches so I pick one up of the table next to me, and throw it at ratchets head and I hear Ironaft gasp as we hear _CLANK _I see that ratchet clears everyone out of the med bay except me and he closes the door so its locked.

He then walks over to me like I'm his prey as he says "you shouldn't have hit me, you bad girl and I think that I should have payback don't you think?" he smirks as my spark thumps faster as he is in front of me.

The next thing I was new is that I was on my back on a berth the medic on top of me stopping me from moving so I try to talk " what are yo- I got cut off when I felt ratchets lips on mine and my back arches into the kiss as it is full of passion,

I can feel the burn of how the kiss is effecting my lips I moan at the same time he does and he lets go of me and I whimper at the loss until he says "will you be mine?" I gasp as I say "yes ratchet yes" and I capture his mouth with mine and the kiss lasts for several kliks until he smirks and says "you should be bad more often" I nod and start to wonder about my sis and Optimus.

**Me: well there ya go viewers, some ratchet and ShockSpark romance and now there together!**

**SparkShock: Ratchet is mine! My medic**

**Ratchet: SparkShock is mine! My bad girl**

**Optimus/ShockSpark: what about us?!**

**Me: don't worry guys you will get your chance**

**Please try and review so I know how to make the story better and thx for reading! **

**-ShockSpark **


	5. Optimus is possessive?

**Me: Im sad…**

**SparkShock: why are ya sad?**

**Me: BECAUSE I DON'T OWN FRAGGING TRANSFORMERS YA GLITCH!**

**Ratchet: woah! CALM THE SLAG DOWN AND SAY THE WARNINGS!**

**Me: YOU FRAGGING DO IT YA PIT-SPAWNED SLAGGER!**

**Optimus: this story may contain language**

**Anywaaayyyyy back to the story**

ShockSpark POV

I was sat on my berth waiting for my sister to get her aft here because apparently she has been having some fun with the all mighty medic, and that great for HER but I get ALL of the emotions! Not fragging fun. I sit here for 5 more kliks until my sister comes in looking too slagging happy.

I go over to her and say "WHAT THE FRAG WERE YOU DOING WITH HATCHET! I COULD FEEL ALL OF YOUR FUCKING EMOTIONS THROUGH OUR BOND!" she just stares and I could feel her apologetic emotions going through me as she says " I know you felt the emotions and I'm sorry! I forgot to turn of the emotions while I was with my Ratchet…why don't you go with Optimus?"

I smile shyly at her and say "I-I don't know I m-mean I'm really shy a-around Optimus because he's a p-prime after all! And what am I? I'm just some boring femme with freaky powers…" my sister hugs me and we both suddenly hear "is that what you really think of yourself as?" I freeze as that voice is unmistakably Optimus Prime I turn quickly and start to say "I didn't know you were there O-Optimus"

I could see my sister quietly leaving the room and I get a message through our bond **I'm going to go see my medic, good luck sis** I see that Optimus is centimetres away from my face and my mind is going a mile per klik…

I close my optics and suddenly I feel something warm and soft on my lips and I put my arms around his neck, I feel his servos on my hips as he pushes me down on my berth at the same time Optimus straddles me and I feel his glossa fighting for domination with my own and he wins…I feel his servos all over my body as he lets go of my mouth as he says " you mean so much to me and I don't ever want you talking like you did about yourself ever again as I want to court you…will you be my femme?"

Optimus POV

While I wait for Spark to answer I go through my thoughts _if she says yes then I have my own femme, If she says no our relationship will be awkward _I am brought from my thoughts when she answers me saying "I ShockSpark accept your invitation to be your femme"

I smile victoriously and capture her lips once more in my own and slip my glossa into her mouth and I'm now hovering over her body as I start to possessively talk to her " you are MINE no-one else's" and I see her smirk and say " yes oh yes I'm y-yours Optimus know-one else's" I growl softly into her mouth and hear her moaning into my own until I let her up and I say " I will never let you go… you are my life and I will never let you get hurt"

SparkShock POV

Me and Optimus ly next to each other as we fall into recharge with smiles on our faces as I start to think _I cant believe this has finally happened _I smile as I go into my dream world.

Dream **(still SparkShock POV)**

_I open my opticsand I see my sister waking up, with a groan she says " were the frag am I"she turns and sees me and I say to her shocked " sis, this looks exactly like our first meeting with sire" we hear a low laugh and see a mech with bright purple eyes as he says " well my daughters, I have been watching you for a while now and have seen you have completed one half of your destiny, wich is finding your sparkmates Rachet and Optimus Prime,_

_You still have to complete your second part which is defeating the decepticons and getting rid of megatron once and for all and then I will finally come to meet you and all the other Autobots. You have both mad me a prout you and all the other the deceptacons half of your deGH OUR BOND!"d sire, complete your setiny…stay brave…remember those who love you and will care for you…till all is one my daughters"_

Dream End **(SparkShock POV)**

I wake up with a smile as I see Optimus is still in recharge and I cant help but think how cute he is so I lean over and peck him on the lips only to be brought down with strong arms onto Optimus`s chasis (cheast) I say "you were awake wernt you?" I feel Optimus smile and say,

"yes I was my sweetspark"I jump from himand say " energon time" I feel sevos around my weist as we go to to get our energon and I hear a wolf whistle coming from mudlap as he says " lookin good Shock" I hear Optimus growl and he wispers in my ear "SparkShock mine" I look up at him a kiss him softly and say warningly "calm down my Optimus" he smiles as we walk servo in servo to the sofa and optimmus pulls me into his lap and kisses me, and I could see Ratchet and my sister doing the same thing…I cant wait for the futer.

**SparkShock: IVE FINALLY GOT MY OWN MECH! IT WAS ABOUT TIME!**

**Me: ah don't hit me *hides behind Ironhide***

**Ironhide: oi squishy what are ya doin *picks me up and puts me on the floor***

**SparkShock: GET BACK HERE! *gets out cannon***

**Autobots: CALM DOWN!**

**Starscream: AUTOBOTS I HAVE CAME FOR YOUR FEMMES!**

**SparkShock: GET OUT NOW DORITO! *shoots starcream***

**Starscream: *squeels girlishly and runs away***

**Thanks for reading guys and girls, please review and do the other stuff :D**


	6. Meeting the DeceptiFreaks

Helloooo readers! I may take a day or two to update because I'm starting school again but I WILL find time to update!

Me: I do not own transformers or the characters/plot because If I did then I would add my OC`s!

SparkShock: This chap is gonna be fun! :D

ShockSpark: yeah…real fun

Me: do you always have to use sarcasm?

ShockSpark: no of course I don't

Optimus: come on my sweet-spark let's get back to the story *puts servos around her waist*

SparkShock: oh go frag somewhere else! *Ratchet comes up from behind and kisses her neck*

Ratchet: let's go to the med-bay, I think you need a check-up *grins*

**SparkShock POV**

The best position ever…on my back with my medic on top of me with his lips on my neck cables, I thrust my hips up into Ratchets crotch-plate and I can hear him growl but it is more of a low purr. I giggle when he started to bite on my cables. I brought his lips down on mine and used my glossa to open his mouth as my glossa went in by dominating his glossa with mine.

He let out a growl before saying "if I go any further I will end up taking you on this med-berth and I don't think any bots passing by wants to see us at it" I groan and say " why do we have to stop I don't care if they see us! "He sits up allowing me to get up and says "come my femme, let's go find your sister and get some energon"

I hold his servo and walk into the main hanger to see all the other bots as well as Capt. will Lennox, so I walk over to the other bots pulling Ratchet with me and ironaft looks up and sees me pulling ratchet with me and says "looks like ya got ya self ah pet Hatchet? Huh" Ratchet growls and says "I'm nobody's pet!" I jab him in the side and say "let's get some energon, light of my spark"

**ShockSpark POV**

Right now I'm against a wall in Optimus`s quarters with a very possessive Optimus with his glossa on my chest plates and my mouth on his neck wires, we are both moaning and growling each other's names "ShockSpark MINE" "Optimus Prime ONLY MINE" then my energon readings say I need to refuel.

Optimus notices this and says "come my spark holder let us refuel" he wraps his servo around my waist as we walk past the other bots while smiling from time to time when we get the energon I see Ratchet and my sister on the couch and my sis says through our bond **do you wanna go exploring later? Sis** I look at her and nod…(3 hours later)

Im standing outside mine and my sisters quarters waiting for her to come out so we can go `exploring' then I hear her say "I'm coming out soon" FINALLY! When my sister is here we go through the main doors telling our mech's that we are going for a drive and they are fine with it so we decide to go to a random island.

We are sitting on some rocks and talking about our mech's when we see a F-22 fly over our heads and we know it's a decepticon _SHIT!_ It lands and all I can think is _Holy fragging shit! It's a fragging Dorito! _I look at my sister and hold her servo when the deceptifreak drops in front of us he has a slag eating grin plastered on his face…creep, he says in a sickly sweet but squeaky voice

"Hello femmes, I see that you are alone…my master will be pleased when I bring him back some new pets for him" _THAT'S IT _I glare at him and spit out "YOU CAN FRAG OFF DECEPTIFREAK! I DON'T CALL YOU FUCKED UP DARTH VADER DO I? NO I FUCKING DON'T! SO DON'T YOU DARE CALL US PETS AND WE ARE NOT GOING WITH YOU"

He looks taken back but get out something what looks like a magnet and says " my master likes feisty femmes too" he points the thing at me and my sis and presses a button that makes us attract to the machine, then we got lifted up and we end up blacking out…

**SparkShock POV**

I wake up to see I'm still next to my sister but we are in a dark room so I wake up my sister, when she opens her optics she says quietly "were are we?" I reply " I don't know but we better get fucking answers soon before I shove my cannon up Dorito's aft and make him sound even more squeaky"

I hear a dark freaky laugh and we turn to see the door opening and a mech with red optics comes in and says "hello my petttssssss if you be good femmes we will let you live as long as you tell us were the Autobot base is "he makes the word pet sound like it fucking has a million t and s letters! I spit in his face and say "fuck off Megsy! Why don't you get Mr. Squeaky Balls in here so I can kick his aft"

The next thing I feel is a pin in my helm and everything goes black and the last thing I hear is "LEAVE MY SISTER ALONE! FUCKNNUT-OW" so much for my sister being able to help... I just hope Ratchet gets here safely so we can kick Megsy`s aft!

**Well there ya go chapter 6 :D make sure to review and fave – SparkShock**

**Me: I hate Megsy**

**SparkShock: LET ME OUT OF THIS HELL WHOLE**

**ShockSpark: I WANT MY MECH**

**Megatron: NEVER MUHAHAHAHA**

**Ratchet/Optimus: WE WILL KILL YOU MEGATRON! WE WILL GET OUR FEMMES BACK!**

**Starscream: master, what should I do with the femmes because they are starting to scare me**

**Femme twins: THAT'S IT SQUEAKY! *gets out guns* YEAH RUN AWAY DORITO!**


	7. Rescue and Sexiness

**Sorry about not posting! The school week has been well…fragged up, anyway heres the next chapter**

**Me: I do not own transformers or the characters/plot but I do own my femmes :D**

**SparkShock: ABOUT FRAGGING TIME!**

**ShockSpark: *rocks in corner* Me want Prime**

**Optimus: Don't worry my spark-love we will find you!**

**Ratchet: when I get a hold of Starscream Im going to-**

**Optimus: *smacks ratchet on the helm***

**SparkShock POV (day 3 on the nemesis)**

Megsy and squeaky walk over to me and my sister and she starts to growl loud enough to get a squeak out of squeaky…megsy cam closer but this time he started to laugh and it confused me I could only think despritly _Please hurry Ratchet! _Then BANG "AAAAHHH" Megsy had a whole in the side of his helm with red energon leaking out of it.

I look to see my sister with her gun to starscreams chest plates when I hear "MEGATRON!" and I look up to see my courted Ratchet! I run over to him and tackle him with a hug while kissing him over and over again.

**ShockSpark POV**

I have my gun at Squeeky`s chest plates when I feel my arms restrained behind me with a roar of Megatons name then I turn to see Optimus..slag I just tried to kill his brother. I close my optics and feel his lips on mine with dominating force that it knocks me away from squeaky, he puts his servos on my waist and I hear him whisper in my audio "bad femme, you should have waited before attacking" he lets me up and smacks my aft making me squeak and jump.

We walk over to Megatron while he tries to repair his helm, optimus says with a voice filled with venom "if you EVER try to steal OUR femmes again I and ratchet will personally tare you and Starscream apart slowly" Megsy looked scared and I was so happy when I saw ratchet hit squeaky on the helm .hard. And it knocked him out…I looked up at my boss-bot and grabbed his servo bringing him with me to the exit of the nemesis.

**Ratchet POV (back at the base)**

I take my femme to my quarters and we sit down on my berth while I take my servo with hers and get my thoughts in check for what I'm going to say…. Ok I take a deep breath and say "my love, I was thinking… that maybe you want…to sparkbond together?"

SparkShock smiles at me and leans closer to me and says "yes my love" I smile at her and kiss her passionately and I put my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me as I press her chest plates and hear _Click_ and I can now see her spark.

I put my servo around her spark and stoke it to hear a moan saying " R-R-Ratch-e-et" I smirk victoriously and I place myself on top of her frame and I merge my spark with her own to feel a powerful feeling of pleasure and lust go through me and I look at my femme after closing our chest plates and say " we are now sparkbonded my sparkmate" I take her small frame and run my glossa over her curves and I groan as she thrusts her hips onto my own,

And I open her crotch plate to see her lubricants dripping so I say in a husky voice "beg for me! BEG" I hear her groan and say "PLEASE!"I smile and put my spike in front of her entrance and growl "say my name SAY IT!" I hear her scream "HATCHET! FRAG ME ALREADY!" I smirk and say "bad girl! *I smack her aft" Don't swear!" I shove my spike into her FAST and we both scream out each others names.

**Optimus POV**

My femme drags me to her quarters and she pushes me down on her berth and whispers "I missed you my mech" I close my lips to hers and say "me too my love, do you think you would want to be my sparmate?" she says sweetly " yes my boss-bot I would love to" I smile and I open her chest plates and I see the angelic glow of her spark as I wrap my own around her`s and I can feel her love , lust and need so I say " I Orion Pax known as Optimus Prime has sparkbonded with ShockSpark"

I kiss her with my glossa dominating her own and growl while bucking my hips into hers and I say "say my last name! SAY IT NOW!" she whimpers in pleasure and moans saying "Optimus" I smack her aft hard enough to hear her gasp and I silence her by kissing her then when she isn't looking I slam my spike into her core and I yell "SAY MY NAME!"

She yells out "ORION!" I smirk and slam harder to hear her groan and we both overload screaming "ORION/SHOCKSPARK!" and we both fall into recharge happily…

**SparkShock: greatest frag EVER!**

**ShockSpark: a prime is so good in berth…**

**Optimus: I feel so dizzy right now from fragging you**

**Ratchet: I may be old but I'm still good as ever *smirking* IM THE BEST FRAGGER EVER!**

**Me: I don't need to know**

**Que: I DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR HOW RUSTY YOU ARE!**

**Bumblebee: MY AUDIOS!**

**Mudflap: THE HATCHET GOT LAID!**

**Skids: BOSS-BOT GOT A FEMME IN BERTH!**

**Ironhide: PLEASE STAY THE FRAG AWAY FROM ME!**

**Sideswipe: I SPEAK FOR MYSELF AND MY BROTHER WHEN I SAY SHUT THE SLAG UP TALKING ABOUT YOUR SEX LIFE!**

**Dino: no no no *pulls knees to his chest plates and rocks back and forth* make the hatchet quiet**

**Please fave and review my lovely fans! Or I will get Megsy and squeaky balls on ya!**


	8. Suprise! even if you guess what happened

**Hey there! Thx for reading this fic! :D now onto the story**

**SparkShock: The author does not own Transformers or its characters/plot**

**Me: FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE SAID IT!**

**Ironhide: FEMME! STOP SHOUTING! *gets out cannons***

**Me: eep! Help me Optimus! *hides behind Optimus***

**ShockSpark: IRONHIDE GUN DOWN NOW! *shoots Ironhide with a happy cannon***

**Ironhide: I'm sooo happy! Oh soo happy! *faints***

**SparkShock POV**

I awoke from recharge next to my Ratchet and suddenly I felt something…inside of me move. All of a sudden I felt like I was going to empty my tank. I felt servos on my waist as ratchet said "are you ok my sparkmate?"

I could feel his concern as I shook my head and said " I don't know what it is but I feel sick" he takes my servo and says "let's get you to the med bay and run a scan" so I let him pick me up bridal style as he carried me to the med bay.

When ratchet carries me I go through my thoughts _what is happening? I'm so worried, what if there is something faulty with me? I don't want anything bad to happen_- I'm taken out of my thoughts when ratchet says "were here so I will put you on a berth and start the scan".

I lay on the berth and I feel the pain in my chest plates again, and I can feel ratchet`s scan go through my body and I heard him gasp saying "it can't be" I look up at him and say "what can't be? Is there something wrong?"

He smiles at me and takes my servo in his saying "nothing is wrong my love, you have made me a sire" It was now my turn to gasp as I say "oh my primus I'm a carrier…I wonder what my sister will say" "no need I heard the conversation" I look to the entrance to see Optimus carrying my sister bridal style…just like Ratchet did with me.

**ShockSpark POV**

I can see the shock in my sisters optics when me and Optimus came to the med bay and ratchet comes over and puts me on a berth and scans me just like he did with my twin, then he looks at Optimus who has a concerned look on his faceplates and ratchet says "you must have done something right… your also a sire!"

My sparkmate just stands there staring at me for a couple of kliks then _BANG _my loved one is on the floor…slag, ratchet` just stands there and grumbles " stupid mech…becomes a sire and glitched out…wrench him…I'm going to offline him" I smirk at ratchets grumbles.

I look at my sis and say "I can't believe we are going to have sparklings, and they have the best sires ever" she smiles and says "our sire will be so proud next time we see him" I nod at her and then I doze off into recharge as well as my sister.

**Ratchet POV**

I can't believe it…I'm going to be a sire, Optimus is going to be a sire. Oh….we are going to be step-creations to Primus. I take my sparkmates hand I place a kiss on it then I let go of her servo and go over to Optimus.

I get out my punishment wrench and I hit Optimus on the helm to wake him up "OWWW" I start laughing at the look on his face when he noticed that I had hit him with the wrench. I scold him saying "when I told you that you were a sire, you should NOT have glitched because you made your sparkmate worry!" and I wacked him again.

**Optimus POV**

I feel like such a sparkling right now after ratchet lectured me, and I know I should not have gliched out. I was just surprised and happy for what had happened including the fact that I'm going to be a sire.

"I know and I'm sorry plus I might as well call a meeting to announce our femmes" ratchet nods at me and I comm everybot: Autobots I am going to call a meeting in the main hanger: then I notice that the twins have woke up.

I smile while making my way over to my femme , picking her up bridal style and kiss her softly on the lips, out glossa`s fight to dominate each other while we both groan and moan into each other until we let go of each other and I grab her hand dragging her to the hanger with me.

We walk to the front of all the bots with their suspecting optics staring at us, so I take a deep breath and announce "SparkShock and ShockSpark have something to tell you" I motion for them to say what had happened.

They look at each other holding each other's servos and say "were are expecting sparkling's so ratchet and Optimus are going to be sires" everyone is shock for a couple of kliks until bumblebee starts clapping and soon enough everyone joins in.

Ironhide comes over to me and says " prime, congratulations sir you will be a great sire and If you would allow me could I be the guardian to the sparkling's when they arrive?" hide gets his cannons out and blasts a decepticon hologram right behind him as proof enough to be the guardian.

I look at hide and say "of course you can be the guardian for our sparkling's hide, I'm sure you will do a great job and I'm sure you can stop any cons from coming near them when they are here with us" he smirks and says "decepitcon punks aint gonna get past meh or harm tha sparkling`s" ratchet comes over and says "I agree hide,I give you responsibility to be my sparkling's guardian"

**There ya go! Chapter 8 I'm sooo happy I've finally done it! – SparkShock**

**Me: there ya go just to add good ol hide into it**

**SparkShock: IM A CARRIER! *does happy dance***

**ShockSpark: IMGONNAHAVEASPARKLINGIMGONNAHAVEASPARKLING**

**Ironhide: I'm finally gonna have use for meh cannons! Decepticon punks watch out!**

**Optimus: I'm so happy I'm gonna be a sire!**

**Ratchet: sparkling prime and sparkling medic bots… I can't wait to be a sire**


	9. Chirp

**Hey guys! I am sorry if this being long to update coz I've been at school with some…incidents with people annoying me so I kicked him… **

**SparkShock: I feel like im going to give birth to a sharp watermelon…**

**ShockSpark: *feels shock of pain* OPTIMUS I WILL OFFLINE YOU AFTER I GIVE BIRTH! *more pain nocks her out***

**Ratchet: my friend, I feel so sorry for you *puts hand on Optimus`s shoulder***

**Optimus: I am so offline…**

**ShockSpark / SparkShock POV**

Im lying on my berth next to my sparkmate recharging when I feel a sharp pain go through me that wakes me up with a scream of agony, what wakes my sparkmate up. He picks me up and takes me to the med-bay.

**Optimus POV**

My sparkmate is in agony…im the one who caused her to be like this, more screaming comes and Ratchet gets a lot of equipment then runs over to the twins "THIS IS ALL MY FALT RATCHET! SHE IN THIS PAIN BECAUSE OF ME- Ratchet hits me on the head with his servo making me yelp, he says "OPTIMUS CALM THE FRAG DOWN! WE NEED THIS AREA TO BE PEACEFUL FOR THE SPARKLINGS! "

He then walks over to the screaming femmes and drags me in front of mine making me to go to my knees with arms out in front of her port and says " femmes, I need you to listen carefully I know this will be heard –more screams- but on the count of three push"

I hold my arms out were lubricants are leaking and hear ratchet say "3, 2, 1 PUSH!" I hear my sparkmate scream and I see a head! "PUSH!" the arms and upper frame come out "push for more time for me" "_click twirl whirl click click_"

I look down to see the sparkling in my arms and I look over to ratchet to see him with his sparkling, I hear him say to me "optimus, you have a healthy femme congratulations, I also have a healthy femme" I smile at him and look down at my femme then back to the carrier.

I grasp her servo in mine and I see her optics on our sparkling and whisper "I want to see her" I look down at the femmes in my arms and gently place her in her carriers waiting arms and I can see that Ratchet did the same thing.

I look at ShockSpark and ask "my dear, what do you want our femmes designation to be?" she smiles at me and says "we shall name her Krystal-Flare" I smile down at our sparkling who has a small frame with purple and red flames, I gently stroke her face plates and I can only think of how cute she looks.

I know that hide won't let any decepticons near her…

**Ratchet POV**

I am feeling the happiest I've ever been apart from when SparkShock accepted me as her sparkmate, I looked at me femmes together and think about how our femme will look when she's older. She frame is that of a femme with a lime and lemon colour with a hear monitor line across her arms and helm.

I can feel my mate looking at me question as she asks "what will we name her?" I look down at the little sparkling in her arms and say smiling "Diamond-Flare shall be her name and she will always be protected"

**Ironhide POV**

Me and all the other bots are sitting in the main hanger chatting when we hear screams of pain coming from the med-bay and immediately im on my peds looking towards the door as well as the other bots, then we hear faint clicking and whirling and we know immediately that my charges have been born.

I take off to the med-bay with the other bots fallowing behind me quietly talking, we knock on the door to hear a quiet enter from the boss-bot and doc-bot, and we walk in to see the femme twins in recharge.

I look in front of them to see hatchet and prime with sparklings in there arms, I walk over to the sparklings and ask " can ah' see tha' sparklins'" I look at the sparklings as they open there optics and they focus on me and smile

"_chirp chirp twirl_" I smile back shocking most of the bots and hold my servos out to them as they chirp happily and I ask hatchet and prime "what er' their name'?" Optimus reply's my sparkling is called Krystle-Flare and Ratchet`s sparkling is Diamond-Flare"

I look at him and say "their cute name' for cute sparklings" I look at the floor when I think about something. Optimus says "old friend, why are you acting strange?" I look up at him admitting "do ya believe ah will b' able to protect em both?" Optimus and Ratchet smile at me and say "I have no negative thoughts in you plus you have your cannons"

I get my cannons out and smirk saying "those cons aint gonna get tha femmes under mah watch, Diamond-Flare and Krystle-flare are mah charges and ah will do anything to protect em, carin', correctin , and confortin' will be mah job with em" I tickle the sparklings and they chirp at me before' falling into recharge…

Megatron better watch out

**There was the next chapter my younglings! I hope ya enjoyed it please review – SparkShock**

**Me: It took a while but I did it**

**Ironhide: mah charges ah so cute! *blushes***

**Wheeljack: erm hide are you blushing?**

**Ironhide: nah nah nah ah aint blushin**

**Bumblebee: yes you were blushing my friend**

**Ironhide: oh frag of you little slaggers! *gets out cannons***

**SparkShock/ ShockSpark: DON'T SWEAR INFRONT OF THE SPARKLINGS! *hits hide on helm***

**Optimus / Ratchet: OR ELSE! *gets out swords***

**Ironhide: all right ah am sorreh**

**Megatron: AUTOBOTS! I WILL GET YOUR SPARKLINGS!**

**Ironhide: NO YA WILL NOT! *shoots in spike"**


	10. Ironhide and Cuteness

**Ok femmes and mech's I know that you might be pissed at me for not uploading so im sorry for the inconvenience but im going to upload every sat or sun because of school :-) oh and Wheeljack/ Que will say " me" instead of "my"**

**Me: I do not own transformers or the characters/plot only my own OC`s**

**SparkShock/ ShockSpark: WERE BACK GLITCHES**

**Diamond-Flare/ Krystle-flare: ****_click whirl click _*****nods excitingly***

**Optimus: yes, what the sparkling and our sparkmates say is true**

**Wheeljack/Que: me buddy bee and I have been creatin' some new experiments for kicking aft! * smiles smugly***

**Bumblebee: ****_check to the rep, second to none_****… *dances***

**Ratchet: oh brother…someone please calm those clearly too fragging happy!**

**Ironhide: stupid megatwat…stupid deceptifreaks…stupid screamer… cute sparklings**

**Ironhide POV**

Here I am sat on a med berth with two tiny sparkling femmes in my arms clicking softly, I look down at little Diamond and Krystle thinking of what they will accomplish when they are older…with one sparkling a prime and the other with medic genes.

I felt a little servo wrapping its self around my own _aww that's so cute! _Oh my primus…what have these sparklings done to me. Little hide (my thoughts) keeps cooing the little sparklings whenever they do something cute.

I hear ped steps on the floor outside the room and incomes bee and Que with mischievous smirks on these face plates and I Instinet know that's not good. They comes over to me with some objects on their arms,

Before Que says "we have created some inventions and I was hoping you cou- "NO I AM NOT TRYING ANY OF YOUR EXPERIMENTS NOW GET THE FRAG OUT BOTH OF YOU!" "_Click click whirl_" I look down at the sparklings who are now clicking in fear and sadness at…me…

I look up at Que and bee before giving them a femme each before looking at the floor and saying "I've already failed em…they are afraid' of meh' they are scared of meh' tell prime and Ratch that im sorreh' that ah' failed em' bye" I ran out of the room and the Autobot base.

**Optimus POV**

Im walking to the med-bay with ratchet to get our sparklings while our sparkmates are in bed, we have happy smiles on our faces knowing we left Diamond and Krystle with Ironhide. When we walk into the med-bay our smiles go off our face`s when we see our sparklings in the arms of bumblebee and Wheeljack/Que.

Me and ratchet walk over to them before taking our sparklings and I ask "erm not that we are unhappy you have our sparklings, but where is Ironhide?" I start to worry thinking something had happened to him.

Wheeljack looks nervous before saying sheepishly " hide kinda lost it… ended up scaring the sparklins'… then he thought he had failed em and you… then he ran off" me and ratchet stare at him in shock thinking that Ironhide would never do this…

We look at each other before ratchet says" We have to find Ironhide and talk about this" I nod at him before looking down at my sparkling to see her optics looking bright and cheerful at us. We walk into the main hanger to find Skids and Mudflap talking in cybertronian. Mudflap looks at me and ratchet saying

"hey der' boss-bot nd' Ratch' watcha' needin" then skids pipes in " yea' ah' though' hide' was supposed ta' be takin' care of tha' lil' sparklins" we walk over to them before saying " Ironhide was taking care of the sparkling's before accidentally scaring them then running off leaving our sparklings with Wheeljack and bumblebee"

Then ratchet says "so we need you too to keep an optic of them so we can go and find Ironhide" the twins accept and Mudflap takes Diamond-Flare and Skids takes Krystle-Flare, and we start for our journey to find Ironhide…old friend where have you done.

**Ironhide POV**

I've been lying against a tree paying with my cannons for the last 10 kliks and I hear the sound of an aircraft engine so I look up to see an F-22 _Starscream_ slag…I should have stayed at the base! I stand up and power on my cannons as he transforms and lands in front of me with a stupid aft smile on his face.

He comes over to me slowly with my optics watching is every move before he says " well hello Ironhide I would have never have thought an Autobot would be out here alone when he is a guardian...Master will be pleased with me if I bring him back an Autobot pet"

I growl at him before shooting him in the face with my canon and I start laughing at the fact that he did not fight back but started to whimper while trying to get his optic to work before I kick him from behind causing him to fly to the other side of the island so I say "cya screamer!"

I hear someone clear there throat behind me so I turn to see none other than Ratchet and Optimus Prime. I fall to my knees before whispering "im so so sorry I failed, I failed your sparklings by letting them fear me…I understand if you want to change their guardian "

Optimus walks over to me before making me stand and says "Ironhide old friend, you did not fail our sparklings and no I will not change their guardians now stand and Im sorry to say but you were reckless for leaving the base with no protection as well as well as getting in a fight with Starscream so I have no choice but to confine you to the base for a week"

I nod and walk back to the base with the others and find the sparklings and Chevy twins as sleep in the main hanger, I smile at them before sitting down with them and falling into recharge before saying softly " I love my family"

**SparkShock POV**

Me and my sparktwin walk into the main hanger to see optimus, hatchet, hide, skids, Mudflap, and out sparklings lying together in recharge and we could hear a faint "I love my family" we smile at each other before getting a large blanket and covering everybot before lying next to our mates and drifting off into recharge with smiles on our faces.

**There ya go guys! Chapter whatever! Hope ya like it! Please review :D**

**Me: it took so long…**

**SparkShock: there was a fluffy moment!**

**Ironhide: oh primus… I think little hide must have taken over *blushes***

**ShockSpark: aww don't worry hide we think it's cute you have a soft side**

**Optimus: old friend, it's a good think to show your soft side**

**Bumblebee: sorry for causing you to leave hide…**

**Que: yeah... We sorry me friend**

**Ironhide: its fin' mech's jus' make sure tha' it never' happen' again**


	11. Say Hey Its Spark-day

**Hey my lovely fans! I have been up all morning to write this was I was tired so it took so long :) **

**Me: I don't own…transformers…or ratchet….or any other characters from the film only my OC`s**

**SparkShock: Diamond-Flare is going to be one cycle old today! Im so happy**

**ShockSpark: Krystal-Flare birthday is today!**

**Ironhide: my little femmes are finally old enough to start talking! *smiles greatly***

**Bumblebee: jeez hide I never knew you were such a smiling person**

**Mudflap: shock I' so beut' ful 'she will be even mor' beautiful when she oldah'**

**Skids: Spark…spark…spark…SparkShock**

ShockSpark POV

My sparkling femme is going to be a cycle old today! Ratchet is extremely excited and I don't think anyone has ever seen him so fragging excited before. I know for sure that the big mean Ironhide is going to squeal at least once today.

Ratchet walked in with a smile on his face before taking my servos in his and whispering in my audios "I love you my femme, you brought me a sparkling into the world and made me the happiest mech ever! Besides optimus" he brought his helm down to meet my own

And captured my lips with is in a kiss full of passion and love which were the same emotions I felt through our mate bond and we went back to our quarters to have a `celebration' for our creations birthday.

**ShockSpark POV**

Well Optimus is defiantly excited as all he has been doing is smiling…just a bit creepy, but never mind. While Optimus is in recharge I sneak out of the base to get some fresh air and to stretch my wheels. I begin driving until I can no longer see the base, I smile and transform before walking over to a massive area of grassed land before standing in the middle and practising meditation.

I hear a loud roar of an engine behind me and I look to see a police car speeding towards me and I know it's a decepticon because it says _to punish and enslave_ oh slag. The Deceptifreak transformed and landed in front of me and sneers "femme, you are the one with prime aren't you?" I look at him and smile sweetly before saying "you are so ugly do you know that?"

He actually looked shocked for a second before swinging at me only for me to dodge it and get my cannon out _thanks hide!_ I look up at him to see him centimetres from my face and I close my eyes waiting for pain and I hear the sound of metal being crushed before I… blacked out.

**Ironhide POV**

Im on my way to Shock, Hatchet and Krystal`s room before knocking before entering, I look around the room and my optics widen to see no Shock any were… frag Hatchet is gonna kill me. I take off to the med-bay to see Spark, Prime, mini-Prime, Hatchet, and mini-medic in happy moods so I decide to find shock on my own.

I track shock to a wide area of grass to see Barricade about to offline shock and my cannons react as quick as they can and I shout happily " ding dong ya helm is gone!" and barricades head is no more, I walk over to his broken form and smirk slightly before saying " decepticon punk-ass" before ripping his spark out. I turn around to see shock in statis lock on the grass so I walk over to her and pick her up bridal style before transforming and heading back to base, only to see optimus, SparkShock, Diamond-flare, Krystle-flare, and hatchet standing there crossed arms and staring right at us.

_I am so fragging slagged _Ratchet walks over to us with his sparkling in his servos and asks "explain what happened" so I did, I told them all what I saw happening and ratchet said " thank you Ironhide because if you were not there on time…I don't even want to think about what would have happened"

I smile at him before saying "cours' Ratch its mah' job ta' protect tha' femmes of all ages and ah' would gladleh' do it again" we all walk back inside to the main hanger.

**Ratchet POV**

After what Ironhide had told me what happened I almost had a spark-attack knowing that my sweetspark was in a dangerous area and with barricade of all deceptifreaks, I look down at the sparkling in my arms and see her optics opening and she says "_click click whirl click_" I smile at her and talk back in cybertronian sparkling "_click whirl click_"

I hear everyone else comes into the hanger including my sparkmate who comes over to my side and wraps her arms around me ducking her helm into my chest plates. Optimus and the other Autobots and Diamond-Flare walk over to us and we all look to see prime about to say something.

"I am here to celebrate our Diamond-flare and Krystle-flare`s spark-day! Now im sure many of you have been excited about this occasion such as myself and you will all be allowed to say happy spark-day to the sparklings"

Everyone erupted in cheers of happiness and we all say in cybertronian " _click click whirl click whirl click click"_ (Happy spark-day to you Diamond-Flare and Krystal-Flare) the sparklings smile before yawning and falling into recharge holding each other close.

Then the most remarkable thing happens with our sparklings… their chest plates open to see there sparks merging and going bright pink, me and ratchet gap and say "they are now spark-sisters" our sparklings cuddle close and everyone made a sound "awwwww"

Ironhide, oh poor Ironhide was leaking tears of happiness. Everybot looked at hide before saying "you really love them Ironhide as do we all" he smiles and says "thanks everybot ah' ah love ya all too" everybot says night before heading into recharge and,

I see just in time for Mudflap and Skids holding the sparklings and they is whispering to them in cybertronian " click whirl click " ( we will love you forever our femmes) I smile at the look on their faces before going into recharge.

**Now that was the next chapter mah femme`s and mech`s please review**

**Ironhide: I feel like such ah' softie**

**SparkShock: it's fine to be soft hide!**

**Megatron: I HAVE RETURNED FOR THE SPARKLIGNS AUTOBOTS AND I-**

**Ironhide: NAH' YA WONT MEGASLAG! *shoots Megatron in the arm and kicks him into the sky***

**Ironhide: CYA' AT CYBERTRON!**


	12. Femme-Nap dun dun dunnnnn

**Im so so sorry my fans for not updating but I was busy with fragging stuff, remember I love you all with my spark.**

**Me: I do not own transformers or their characters so I only own my OC`s**

**Mudflap: yer' I totally wish tah be with the author ere**

**Skids: why won`t chu' talk normaleh' for tha squishy`s**

**Mudflap: you talk tha same as meh ya stupid-aft fragger**

**Skids: ah' not' stupid ya' are coz ya' tha' same as meh' *punches Mudflap***

**Mudflap: OW YA STUPID FRAGGER! *punches in face***

**Ironhide: STOP ARGUING YOU LITTLE FRAGGERS! *picks them up and throws through wall***

**Diamond-Flare and Krystal-Flare**

**Diamond-Flare POV**

I awake out of my recharge and look over to see my creators ting next to each other, I quietly sneak out of our quarters and I head to Krystle and her creator`s quarters is. I knock on her door and Krystal tackles me in a hug "my dear femme, you need to calm down with saying hey to me or soon I will think you are a con and that won't be good"

She lets go and squeaks "but you're my sister Diamond! It's my way of saying hey" I laugh at her enthusiasm…we walk into the main hanger to see our creators, Ironhide and the Chevy twins sat together so we walk over and sit with our family.

Ironhide looks at us and says "how are my femmlings doing?" we answer at the same time "were fine hide" we giggle at each other and see Que and bee come in and Que is holding holding…his arm! That stupid fragging idiotic scientist!

The mech's go over to Ratchet and I have to stifle my laugh at the glare on Ratchet`s face as he looks at them, I actually think Que stuttered when he questioned " c-could you weld m-my arm back o-on Ratchet?"

So Ratchet being the lovely, calm and loving mech he is took Que`s arm, wacked him on the helm with it and dragged Que away to the room of doom.

**Krystal-Flare POV**

My sire is such a grouchy old fragger, I feel sorry for Que having to go with him to the whack shack, I look at my sister to see her trying not to laugh at the sight of my sire taking away his next victim. I lean over and say to her "do ya wanna go for ah drive in ah new forms sis?"

She smiles and says "of course sister" we grab each other's servos and run as fast as our ped`s can carry us considering we are only younglings, we get to the entrance and turn to our alt forms, mine is a black Mercedes S55 AMG with yellow and red racing stripes and my sister is a black BMW M6 G-Power Hurricane CS with purple and red flames like her creators.

We both speed of at the same time down the path playing Skillet songs until we bash into something so we transform only to being looking into the crimson optics of Megatron and Starscream…slag this is not fragging good at all!

I gulp before stepping forward saying "yo fucknuts get away from me and my sister before you get offlined!" Megaslag gives of a dark and evil laugh before saying to the smaller Dorito shaped thing and says "now" he looks at us with lust driven optics and says " nighty night Autobrats"

The last thing i see is megaton and Mr. Dorito looking down on us before darkness takes over me…

I open my optics to only shy away from the blinding light shining of Dorito, so I say sweetly " Mr. Dorito will ya be so kind as tah move tha frag away from meh before ya blind meh with ya fashionable heels and body armour?"

He sneers before squeaking out "they may be heels but at least I can look good in them now shut up autobrat" I smile at him before saying " make me Mr. i-wear-heels-and-look-like-a-Dorito" he stiffens and calls out "master, can you deal with the Autobrats now"

Now I am offended I say "hey im not an autobrat because you spell us at A-U-T-O-B-O-T ya DeceptiPET" he attempts to punch me before a quickly reach out and grab his arm before twisting and pulling _POP CRACK FIZZ_ "**AAAHHHHHHH**" success! "**WHAT IS ALL THIS NOISE STARSCREAM**!"

"ooohhh someone is in trou-ble with his master!" and on cue my sister wakes up "uhhh my helm feels like I got shot then spoke to grandsire" oh I forgot to mention that our grandsire is Primus " yo sis I was startin' tah' get bored with the pet and his trainer"

Megatwat stared at us before grumbling "I hate femmlings so much, why couldn't the prime and medic have their creations grow quickly…"

**Ironhide POV**

I always vowed to never let my little femmlings our of the base ever again, I hear Optimus calling me so I go over to him and he asks questionably "have you seen the youngling twins?" I freeze when I hear Ratchet shout "IRONHIDE WERE THE FRAG IS MY CREATION!" slag frag slagging fragger! I am so dead!

I speed out of the base yelling over my shoulder "Im going out for a drive!" I promised, I fragging promised to keep them safe! I turn on my tracker for the femmes and I find there signal…With two Deceptipunks…oh frag.

I transform and speed as fast as I can to the area before crashing into a bunch of trees what dents my armour, I transform back only to drop to my knees as I see the nemesis fly away…

I whisper "im so sorry I f-failed, Im such a failure to you and im so s-sorry…I just keep f-failing you and you should have a more safe guardian than myself..im so so sorry…" I start to sob until I feel a feeling on servo on my shoulder.

I turn my helm to see optimus stood there looking down at me with sorrow and forgiveness and I hear him say "Ironhide my friend, were are your charges?" I gulp before nervously saying "I failed…I lost them to the Decepticons"

I yelp however when I feel pain at the side of my helm and optimus drags me up by my servos and he says in a low and deadly voice "Ironhide I am SICK and tired of your self-grieving! Yes you lost them but it wasn't your fault and you did not fail! And if I hear you say that you've failed EVER AGAIN I WILL PUNISH YOU!"

**Ohhhh things are getting heated between optimus and Ironhide aren't they? Please review**

**Ironhide: I failed**

**Optimus: IRONHIDE I SWEAR I WI-**

**Ratchet: *smacks optimus on the helm with wrench" OPTIMUS CALM THE FRAG DOWN!**

**Megatron: MUHAHAHAHA I HAVE YOUR DEAR YOUNGLINGS!**

**ShockSpark: I WILL DESTROY YOU MAGATON!**

**SparkShock: YOU WILL LOOSE YOUR HELM MEGATWAT! *gives Megatron a Ratchet glare and holds a wrench***

**Megatron: *is gone***


	13. Monster

**Sup mech`s and hiya femme`s I got bored and decided to write because I didn't go out today!**

**Me: OK I AM NOT DOING THE FRAGGING I DO NOT OWN SLAG! *walks out the room***

**Mudflap: ok, ok ah' see tha' the author got ah' bit pissed so ah' will let mah' twin say it**

**Skids: tha' author don't own transformers or tha' characters only her OC`s**

**Ratchet: this is going to be hard *ties up Optimus`s arms and legs***

**Ironhide: ah' am guessin' prime is pissed that ah' failed him…**

**Optimus: IRONHIDE! I SWEAR THE FRAGGING PRIMUS THAT IF I GET A HOLD OF YOU I WI-**

**ShockSpark: CALM DOWN! *smacks with wrench on helm***

**Prime POV**

If Ironhide says he had failed one more time I will punish him so that he will not be able to move when I am done with him. For frag sake he did NOT fail me or ratchet so I don't understand why he thinks he had failed when all we have to do is find the nemesis and my super lovable brother **(Megsy)** and Ironhide should be back to his normal self.

**Ironhide POV**

_BANG BANG BANG_ the sound of my cannons blowing up trees around me in the forest as I take out my hate for the Deceptipunks! I start to listen to some of the music that the squishy's listen to and I start to connect with some of the lyrics…

_The secret side of me I never let you see, I keep it caged, but I can't control it, So stay away from me, the beast is ugly, _

My rage speeds up as I listen to the song…

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls It comes awake, and I can't control it, Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head, Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end_

"THE DECEPTICONS HAVE GONE TOO FAR BY TAKING MY FEMMLINGS!" I roar into the sky, I suddenly hear chuckling behind me and I online my cannons and turn around to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes staring into my spark.

With a cold and spark stabbing voice I sneer "Megatron" the large figure of the Deceptipunk leader, I jump from ped to ped while he slowly makes his way over to me while I can see his optics looking over my frame…

"hurry up king pervy-con, im not waiting for the grass to grow" I sigh as he stops and sneers " is the poor Ironhide missing his Autopets? The pretty feeeeeemmmmmeeeees?" I growl as he says the word femmes with a million e and m letters.

I have had enough. I quickly smash my fist into his face-plates and rip out part of his helm while I am at it, I ignore his screams in agony and I get my blaster out and shoot him in the chest what manages to shoot him into the sky screaming "AUTTTOOOOBBBOOOOTTTSSS!"

I smirk to myself and get my cannons out as I hear a sound of heels so I think that its either Starscream or femmes. I turn around to see… Starscream… he comes running at me and I just stand there until he gets close enough, I lick him up by the door wings and growl "were is the nemesis screamer"

I look at screamer to see him looking behind me with his mouth open, I turn around to see SparkShock and ShockSpark with smirks on their faces staring at us and I know that means trouble…they start giggling, I look at Starscream the back to find no giggling femmes.

I turn back to screamer to see him against a tree with the two femmes holding him against it shouting "were are our creations!" I see lubricants spilling out of Screamer…he pissed himself. I just stand and stare at this scene before Squeaky squeaks the coordinates and the two femmes grab onto my arms and we set off to the nemesis.

**(On the nemesis still Ironhide POV)**

We walk along the dark corridors of the deceptifreak base trying to find our femmlings, I look in a room at the end what says –enter and die- and I feel my jaw drop at what I see…the room is bright multi-coloured with unicorns and rainbows all over it with a bright pink floor and furniture, and what makes me laugh so much is that I says – Megsy`s bed-

I look around the room to see a very small bed what says –Screamy`s bed- and I hear a gasp behind me and I turn to see Starscream so I say " hey Screamy baby, do ya' nd' Megsy like tah' play master and pet?" he girlishly screams and runs out of the room with his heels hitting the floor.

I hear the femme twins shout "HIDE GET YOUR AFT HERE RIGHT NOW!" slag…I forgot they were here for frag sake. I walk out of the…room…and walk down the deceptifreak hallways with mah swaggy blue optics and big shiny cannons and I see a shine of red optics and shoot "AAAHH AUTOBOTS!" oh fun Megsy is back!

I sprint to were the femmes are and I see the femmlings so I say to them all "go back to the base and report to prime NOW!" the run of quickly before I turn back to my best friend Megsy and Screamy, I walk over to where they are waiting and say "my cannons want to meet your face-plates, do you want to meet them?"

I smirk before blasting them both in the helm and see them on the floor crawling away and I can only help by victoriously shout "ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!" I do my happy dance before retreating back to base.

When I get back to base I get called to Optimus`s office…slag this is not good, I walk to Prime`s office and I walk in to see him sat in his chair with his leg rested over his knee and he says " I called you here to say thank you for saving our femmlings by going against my brother and well I would like to say im very proud to have you , as you have shown great bravery going into the nemesis and I am rewarding you with a party for bravery"

Ohhhh yeah I get mah self a party!

**Well there you have it! Chapter something! Please review and Fave :D – SparkShock**

**Ironhide: PARTY SOON!**

**Que: oh yeah! Me buds and I are gonna have so much high-grade!**

**Ratchet: I might get pissed but it will be worth it!**

**Optimus: I will be watching you all**

**Bumblebee : let's get ready, let-let's get ready, let's get ready to rumble!**

**SparkShock/ShockSpark: our first high-grade!**


	14. party, Chevy Twins, Primus

**Hey my fan-femme`s and fan-mech`s! Its 7:30am with my energy drink and sugary shit, then im gonna do stuff then HOPEFULLY go out! :-)**

**Me: sooo who is gonna say it coz im kinda tired**

**SparkShock: the author doesn't own transformers or the characters only her OC`s and plot**

**Ironhide: 100 bottles of energon on the wall, 100 bottles of energon, take one down pass it around, 99 bottles of energon on the wall, 99 bottles of energon on the wall**

**Ratchet: 99 bottles of energon on the wall, 99 bottles of energon, take one down pass it around, 98 bottles of energon on the wall, 98 bottles of energon on the wall**

**Optimus: I am warning you all that if ANY of you upset the femmlings because you are overcharged then you are in the brig!**

**SparkShock/ ShockSpark: WERE GONNA GET PISSED! YEY**

**Que/Bumblebee: w-were al-already p-p-pissed…*passes out***

**Optimus: Oh Primus…**

**Ironhide POV**

P-A-R-T-Y PAAARRRRTTTTYYY I can't wait!

**Bumblebee POV**

Why is everything blurry? ...

**Que POV**

Oh slag –empties lubricants-

**Ratchet POV**

I can't believe Que and Bumblebee are already pissed…I haven't even got a high-grade down me yet!

**ShockSpark POV**

My first high-grade party!

**SparkShock POV**

I hope I won't get too pissed!

**Ironhide POV**

This party is actually pretty fragging awesome! The music is blastin` there is slag tons of high-grade what is probably enough to get me pissed four times. I think Mudflap and skids are with the femmlings so I don't have to worry about them…now time for some high-grade!

**Skids POV**

Im sat on my berth with Krystle-Flare in my arms as she is in recharge, the only thing I do is gently stroke my digit over her cheek-plate and find myself smiling when she smiles softly. I whisper in her ear in cybertronian "_whirl twirl click click whirl twirl whirl click whirl_" **(I will always protect you, I will be your protector, corrector, and hopefully lover)**

I close my optics and let my frame go into recharge happily. I need tah talk to mah brother…

**Mudflap POV**

Im lying with Diamond-Flare on her berth as she is curled into my frame, I feel her whimper so immediately I start to hum an old cybertronian lullaby that slowly puts her back into happy recharge. Me and mah brother are the stupidest of all da Autobots but we still have lovin' sparks.

Megatron…the one word that makes me hate deceptifreaks even more, ah swear tah primus tha if any deceptifreaks come near mah ShockSpark then ah will destroy em! But first ah need tah talk tah mah brother…

**SparkShock POV (dream)**

_Uh my helm…I look up to see my sister wobbling to stand straight, I walk over to her barley able to stand myself "oh no…" I look at my sister and ask "wha' is it sis?" she gulps before saying "we got pissed then started swearing over and over…"_

_When it gets to my helm I say "and we are in the dream we usually have with sire…" we hear the sound of someone clearing their vocal processors, we turn around to see darth primus himself…fragging slag_

_If looks could kill then me and my sister would be offline, our sire says with much disappointment "I've been watching you, and I must say im not impressed" I but in by saying "it wasn't exactly our fau-""DO NOT SAY IT WASN'T YOUR FALTS!" I jumped out of my skin when he shouted at us._

_I look at my sis to see er shaking, I look back to sire to see his purple optics glaring at us as he scolds us "I have never been so disappointed in you my creations, I have decided that you are both grounded to the base until our next meeting, im sorry to have done this to you but I love you both too much"_

_We both nod and he sighs before bringing us both in for a hug before letting go and softly saying "goodbye for now my creations, I love you both very much with all of my spark"_

**ShockSpark POV **

I online my optics thinking what the pit happened last night… oh slag, Primus saw us last night and grounded us. I look around my quarters to see my Optimus walking in the room with two cubes of energon in his servo`s.

He gives me one and kisses me on the face-plate, before bending down to my audios and whispering "I told you not to get overcharged my love" I look up at his faceplates and into his icy blue optics.

" I know…im sorry" I give him the puppy dog eyes and he always backs down "ok…just don't do the puppy dog eyes and I will let you off" I smile victoriously and bring him down to capture my lips with his and let's just say I had a great morning except for the banging processor ache.

**Mudflap POV (coz he is epic and both twins have cute ears)**

When mah' Diamond is in recharge ah' sneak out of her quarters and ah' go tah' find mah' brother. speak of Unicron and Unicron shall appear, mah' brother walks out of Krystal's quarters and see's me before sayin' "we need tah' talk bout' tha' femmlings"

I look at mah' brother and see him day-dreamin' so I smack him on tha' helm and only get hit harder in the teeth! That bastard knocked mah' tooth out "ya bastard knocked mah' tooth out!"

"Wasn't mah' fault ya' tooth was in tha' way ya' dumbaft!" I punch him in the face and we knock each other onto the floor…then after we had finished our little fight, we say at the same time "Diamond/Krystal-Flare is mah' sparkmate" we both stare at eatchother in shock before I say "we are so offline if their sires find out bro"

"ah' slag its Prime nd' Hatchet who would have our aft`s if they find out!" oh fragging slag we couldn't get any deeper in the pit "and Ironaft is their guardian" I bang my head on tha' wall before sayin' "let's go for ah drive"

We both transform into our Chevy modes and speed down the path from tha' base and ram into each other before crashing into something big..."ah' slag bro we gotta' get ready for an ass-woopin" we transform and look to see… the construction bot Devastator

"ah' no brotha' we gotta' fight dis' mothafucka' before we get ate" we high-five before running into battle.

**Well it took me a while but I finally finished it, please review – SparkShock**

**Skids: brotha' we gotta' fight dis' muthafucka' next chapter**

**Mudflap: or we gonna get ate by it**

**Devastator: I have come for the femmlings! *weird roaring sound***

**Skids/Mudlap: NOBODY MESSES WITH THE FEMMLINGS!**

**Ironhide: uh my processor feels like I got hit with mah' own cannon**

**Ratchet: uh frag I feel so ill**

**Optimus: Ratchet, Ironhide my office NOW!**

**SparkShock/ShockSpark: optimus be nice to them**

**Megatron: I am back for your femmes! Muhahahaha**


	15. You Fellin Lucky Prunks?

**Heyya my fans who like to read fics about bi-poler bots and cons! This has took a while to write coz I have been sorting out a load of stuff…and I may have gotten this chapter out very lately and I apologise for that! but I have also got a nother fanfiction out called 'the bots and you'**

**ShockSpark: the author doesn't own transformers or the characters only her OC`s and plot**

**Mudflap: we gonna have tah get backup bro**

**Skids: ah no bro coz we gonna get ate by dis con**

**Ironhide: ah think tha the twins have been out getting in trouble prime**

**Optimus: yes well Ironhide I would like you to find the twins as a reinforcement and report back to base when you have sorted everything out**

**Ironhide POV**

I online my optics with a banging processor ache, oh slag im in the brig. I look around to find ratch sitting there staring at me before saying " well, it seems we got too pissed last night…and at least you get to go out of here and into a battle because when I get out of here im going to get an audio full of SparkShock"

I feel sorry for the mech…the only thing worse than cons is an angry femme, I walk over to him and place a hand on his shoulder before saying "I am so sorry coz' ah' can see your femme comin' down tha' hall so ah say 3…2…1 RUN!" and he is gone down the hall with an angry femme on his aft.

I see prime coming down the hall and he comes over to me saying "I've found the the location of the Chevy and twins and it seems the decepticon devastator is with them so go help them as backup" YES FINALLY SOME DECEPTIFREAKS!

**Skids POV**

Ah slag…why do meh' and mah' brotha' always get in trouble somehow?! Mah' stupid aft twin runs to the opposite side of me and gets behind devastator`s ped`s and shoots an electric sting towards me and we connect together while yelling "deceptifreak gonna go down!" Da' con' starts to fight back and dis slag gets real when we see screamer comin straight for us,

"Yo Mudflap! We got us some unwanted company!" he connects to me usin' our mind twin-fi connection and we send each other waves of braveness and confidence so we both grab onto each other's servos and we rush around devastator until we get caught in his sand-sucking mouth!

Ah slag, its dark and we aint gonna get ate! Me and mah look at each other before Mudflap shouts "let's bust is face!" dis' mothafucka' aint' gonna' eat the twins today! Not while we both have sumbot to be ours! "AAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGG!" we slice through devastator`s optics and yell in union "FRAG YOU VACUME!"

We here a gasp and we look to see screamer staring at us like he had seen the fragging Unicron! We both take a step closer to him when BANG…

**? POV**

Me and my femmes are on our way to find the other bots when we see Mudflap and Skids fighting DEVASTATOR! One klik of my wrist and Starscream is on his way back to the nemesis so all three of us yell "Cya screamer! We will send you some heels!" we all laugh with each other when we hear "FEMMES!" we turn to see the Chevy twins running up to us and tackling all three of us in a hug…

We all laugh together until I say " yer' were femmes well done, take us to our bots" I had to say part of it sarcastically, we all get into our motorbike alt-forms and follow the two red and green Chevy cars to the 'base'. When we get to the base we all transform only to hear a load of gasps all around the room and I see some of the little blood-bags have armed rifle`s aimed at us,

I feel alarmed so I get my guns out and say " you feelin' lucky punks?" my sisters try to calm me until I find myself on my back with a heavy black mech on top of me with his cannon aimed at my face as he says in his huskily voice "im feelin' lucky femme are ya' self?" I smirk and say to my hide "yer' im fellin' lucky" and he puts his lips on mine, feeling lost in the passion we hear someone clearing their throat,

We look up to see none other than Optimus Prime standing over us " tsk tsk tsk, you should wait until you are in your quarters" he scolds us, we look at each other and start laughing until pretty much everybot and squishy starts laughing. When everyone was calm, optimus came over to me and my sisters Lita and Moon before asking "how did you femmes get here?" so we tell him about how we got here and in a fight with a deceptifreak or two. then Hide says to Optimus " sorrah' sir, ah' didn't be tha' reinforcement because ah knew mah femme was coming to tha' twins" we just laugh at the look on Optimus`s face.

Then we get told the big news about four new femmes on base and we can't wait to get to know these femmes, though I am sure that the deceptifreaks will be back for us, Hide takes me in his arms and I bury my helm in his chest plates…

We are waiting.

**There ya go my readers! It has been SO SO SO LONG! I couldn't think of what to write so it's been this late! Sorry! –SparkShock out**

**SparkShock: I can't wait to meet Mia, Lita , and Moon**

**Optimus: I hope the femmes get on well**

**All Femmes: I can't fait to bash some cons!**

**Megatron: just you wait femmes… *laughs evily***

**Ratchet: yeah right…**


	16. We Are Family

**Hello my fans :D im getting my chapters out when I can think of what to write and that changes each week sooo sorry if I don't get a chapter out straight away…**

**ShockSpark: heyya, tha author doesn't own Transformers or its plot/ characters**

**Ratchet: I can't wait to see how Elita and ShockSpark react to each other *grins***

**Elita: I can't wait to meet ShockSpark**

**Mudflap POV**

When meh' an' mah' brotha' found the triplets Lita, Moon and Mia we were fragging pumped tah' Primus so when we got back Ironaft had got ah' shock when he saw Mia' and let's just say I couldn't stop thinking about my Diamond-Flare so I went to her quarters and had a chat to her and I was so happy when my femme said "I will always be yours Mudflap, I hope to never have to give up love for this war" I smiled down at her, then I put my lips on her own before gently pushing her up against the wall,

My glossa dominated her own and I brought my servo up and gently rubbed her helm while passionately making her moan with the kiss…after 10 kliks I brake the kiss and we both fall into recharge happily.

**Skids POV**

I don't think I've ever been more giddy than now when Krystal-Flare had whispered "_click wurl wurl click cwirk_" **(I will always want you Skids)** I smiled at her before taking her lips with my own while wrapping my servos around her waist while using my glossa moving down her neck wires softly while making her moan and growl with the love and passion I send to her,

We continue the kiss for 5 kliks later until we brake the kiss and I whisper "_click wirl click click clicky_" **(I love you my Krystle-Flare)** I take her into my arms while whispering soothing words in her audios making her slowly fall into a peaceful recharge…

**ShockSpark POV**

Today is the day I meet Elita-One, I have absolutely no idea who she is except for the fact that my Optimus knows her and im not worrying at all because I mostly want to meet new femmes and find our who Elita is,

Optimus walks into the room smiling as he takes my servo and guides me to the rec-room were I see three motorbikes, they all transform and the pink femme smiles and walks over to me and optimus before saying "hello my designation is Elita-One and I am optimus Primes` s ex and im guessing that he has talked about me?"

I look at optimus to see fear in his eyes before saying "actually no he hasn't" her face goes from peaceful and compassionate to anger and mischievous, she whispers something in my audio before we both turn to optimus before I say "sorry optimus but im leaving you for Elita" his face was priceless when me and Elita kiss eatchother passionately with servos on both of our frames…

When we release each other we look at optimus to see him go into status lock and we can't help but laugh, so we just drag his body into his quarters while talking about life and I find it fun talking to Elita because she is very friendly and a good kisser,

When optimus online's his optics, he looks straight at us and says "please say you were joking" I smile at him and Elita before walking over and places a servo on his face while saying "of course sweet-spark, I was playing a joke on you" he smiled before growling "you should have done that my femme because I will get you back"

Me and Elita smile at each other before Elita says "well im going to go and see the other bots cya" I say bye to her before looking back at the now sitting up and glaring optimus prime, he smirks at me before sending fear, lust, hunger, love all at the same time making a shiver go down my spine before he takes me in his servos before kissing me roughly making me buck my hips in need…

He only stops and says "not yet my spark, later" I sign before following him out of the room, unaware that there was a pair of crimson optics glaring at us from the dark part of Optimus`s quarters, "so prime, you have a pppeeettttt"

We walk into the rec room before talking to the rest of our family:

Bumblebee

SparkShock- Ratchet

Elita-Chromia-MoonRacer

Que

Mudflap- Diamond-Flare

Skids- Krystal-Flare

Megatron and your decepticons better watch out, me and my family are armed and we are waiting.

**Yes I know it's a bit short but I have a lot going on at the minute plus I've been watching Transformers 4 over and over again - SparkShock**

**SparkShock: we are family,**

**Elita: I got all my sisters with me,**

**MoonRacer: We are family,**

**Chromia: Get up everybody and sing,**

**Bumblebee: Everyone can see we're together,**

**Que: As we walk on by, **

**Mudflap: an' we fly just li' birds of ah' feather,**

**Skids: ah; won't tell no lie,**

**Diamond-Flare: all of the people around us they say,**

**Krystal-Flare: Can they be that close,**

**Optimus Prime: Just let me state for the record,**

**Ratchet: We're giving love in a family dose**

**Ironhide: Living life is fun and we've just begun,**

**Me: I do not own the song**


End file.
